A veces el primero no es el definitivo, ¿o sí?
by Scarlett94
Summary: Natsuki sufre una gran desilusión amorosa a manos de quien pensó jamás le haría daño. A raíz de esto dejó su vida como lo conocía y se fue en busca de nuevos horizontes. Ahora, algunos años después, el destino la obliga a regresar y cerrar un capítulo al parecer inconcluso. Una corta historia, 2 posibles finales, algo de drama. Nuestras chicas no tan como las conocemos.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise. Inc. Yo sólo me he encargado de darle rienda suelta a mis ratones._

 _PDTA: Esta historia ya la había publicado en Coyuhi, pero nunca está demás postearla en otros lugares._

 _Espero disfruten disfruten de mis ocurrencias._

* * *

" _Cuando me enamoro lo hago de corazón,  
entrego mi alma en cada beso,  
mi ser en cada "Te quiero"  
porque aprendí que vivir solo el momento nos hace sufrir  
y no llena el vacío que hay dentro de mi… "_

 _"No temas, yo jamás te haré daño, estoy para protegerte…"_

 _"Amor, eres mi vida entera, te amare por siempre"_

 _"Princesa, me haces falta, no sé cómo vivir sin ti, no sé cómo soportar el ensordecedor silencio que deja tu ausencia, espero regreses pronto…"_

Sus palabras sonaban siempre tan creíbles, tan seguras, tan "enamoradas", sin embargo, ahora heme aquí, sentada llorando como nunca antes después de aquello…

Nuestra historia comenzó como cualquier otra, una mirada, química, un "hola", una salida, un beso, una propuesta, un "acepto" y juntas descubramos el resto.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto nos encontrábamos más enamoradas que nunca, mi vida sin ella perdía sentido alguno, pero al estar con ella, oír su voz, escuchar su nombre o recordar su sonrisa, todo, absolutamente todo recobraba color y belleza. Nos amábamos. Llevábamos 4 años 10 meses y 17 días y entonces al sentirme con un buen empleo, una carrera en ascenso y por fin algo palpable y tangible para ofrecerle, porque siendo sinceros de amor no se vive, me decidí a dar el siguiente paso.

Hable con mi Mai, mejor amiga, durante varias semanas sobre el tema, un punto de vista más objetivo nunca está de más; le pregunte sí era lo correcto, sí no me estaba precipitando, o si quizás simplemente ella también opinaba que era el momento. Nuestras charlas siempre terminaban en lo mismo "Si ella te ama tanto como yo lo veo y tu estas así de segura de tus sentimientos como para hacer esto, dilo sin miedo" .

Entonces un día al salir temprano del trabajo, me encontré con ella y me acompaño a comprar lo que sería el anillo de compromiso; después de varias horas buscando en joyerías terminé, bajo su escudriñante mirada, escogiendo un anillo en oro blanco con un diamante en corte redondo. Ambas quedamos satisfechas con la compra, ella porque me veía tan ilusionada y feliz con el importante objeto, y yo, porque ya me imaginaba deslizándolo por el dedo anular de mi amada doncella.

Durante más de una semana planee la velada perfecta donde haría la pregunta más importante de mi vida; sin embargo, por un viaje de negocios que me fue imposible rechazar, tuve que posponer mi noche perfecta.

2 largas semanas después la llame, acordamos que iría a recogerla a su casa y de allí nos encaminaríamos al lugar cuidadosamente preparado para la ocasión sin que ella lo notara.

Llegamos, cenamos, reímos y finalmente entre una suave música lo más esperado, me aclare mi garganta y pronuncie lo que tenía desde hace tiempo atorado entre pecho y espalda.

\- Amor, sé que quizás me estoy precipitando un poco, que pueden aun haber traumas del pasado, pero yo siento que es el momento adecuado – Tome su mano y observe directamente sus ojos – Sabes que te amo como a nada más en este mundo y no me imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado, por eso me gustaría saber si tu… - Saque una rosa de mitad de la mesa y la abrí - ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa? – Jamás olvidare su rostro, tan sorprendido, tan iluminado, pero a su vez tan confundido y asustado… Su mirada reflejaba felicidad pero en su interior había algo, algo que desde el momento en que nos vimos en su casa esa noche estaba presente, algo que por mi nerviosismo y anticipada felicidad pase por alto… Ahora no había puro amor al momento de cruzar nuestras miradas, ahora había tristeza, contradicción y lo que muy seguramente sería la antelación del adiós.

\- Lo siento Nat, yo… yo… - Soltó mi mano, salió huyendo y con su huida algo dentro de mí se fue rompiendo.

No supe que cara puse, no sé siquiera si respire durante el tiempo donde su esbelta figura, esa que amaba y aun hoy amo tanto, desapareció por completo de mi rango de visión, perdiéndose completamente entre personas y finalmente en la penumbra levemente matizada por la luz de luna; tampoco sé por cuánto tiempo estuve sentada allí, solo sé que mi mente se desconectó y mi alma abandono mi cuerpo durante esos momentos dejando únicamente un cuerpo o mejor dicho un ente vacío.

Cuando por fin salí de mi sopor, tome mi abrigo, deje el pago de la cuenta sobre la mesa y me fui en su búsqueda como un ser que corre para no perder su vida y es que precisamente eso hacía, corría para alcanzar a quien era mi vida.

Fue entonces cuando agradecí haberla llevado esa noche precisamente allí, pues finalmente después de haber corrido lo suficiente como para que mis pies dolieran, la vi sentada a la orilla de la playa, note que estaba llorando pues no importaba que tan lejos me encontrara, el tiempo a su lado me había permitido conocer casi a la perfección cada uno de sus gestos.

Me acerque cautelosa y simplemente me senté a su lado, no le mire, solo fije mi vista a donde ella la tenía, el mar sin fin que se posaba frente a nosotras. Sé que me observó por unos segundos, luego regresó a su posición y su llanto se intensifico; oírla llorar de tal forma hizo que me doliera el corazón así la abrace hasta que sus lágrimas se fueron apaciguando al grado de detenerse por completo.

Le mire y le bese; entre innumerables besos en todo su rostro le recordé lo mucho que la amaba y que no importaba, quizá si me había precipitado, que mi intención no fue asustarla o algo similar, que entendía a la perfección lo que había pasado; ella solo me miro y sus labios, esos que resultaban una droga, un éxtasis a mi ser cada vez que los probaba, se entreabrieron para golpearme con sus frías palabras.

– Yo... - Un suspiro en un intento de buscar las palabras adecuadas, me pregunto hoy si acaso existen en verdad dichas palabras – Siempre hemos sido completamente sinceras, aun cuando las cosas duelan y nos molesten, por eso amor yo quiero confesarte que - Otro suspiro y el miedo de mí se apodero - ayer vi a Reito – Lo dijo rápidamente entre un hilo de voz que apenas y era lo suficientemente audible pero bastaba para que yo lo escuchara. Oír de sus labios ese nombre resulto como una bofetada y en ese momento sentí como se revolucionaba por completo mi corazón, ¿Acaso siempre tendría que vivir con el fantasma de su ser? - desde que te fuiste de viaje me ha estado llamando, ayer me pidió que nos viéramos, tenía algo importante que decirme y fue tanta su insistencia que acepte – Pase saliva y me separe un poco de su cálido cuerpo – Me dijo... – Sollozo y yo compartí su acción al imaginar lo siguiente que vendría –Me dijo que me ama – Sus ojos se iluminaron como lo hacían en antaño conmigo y fue la segunda bofetada, tan fuerte que sentí que no podría más. – Que lamenta haberme abandonado y me beso – Mi final empezó ahí – Quisiera decir que no correspondí, pero…

– ¡Detente! – La interrumpí, me levante abruptamente con un dolor en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas empapando mi cara – no quiero oír más, no quiero saber lo que paso, no quiero que me digas lo que siempre he sabido, por favor, calla…

– Lo siento Nat, no ha sido mi intención, solo descubrí que no lo he olvidado y lo que sentía por él sigue allí, yo lo a…

– ¡CÁLLATE! No sigas, Shizuro, por favor, no lo digas, no sé cómo resistir escuchar esa frase dedicada a otra persona, por favor, te lo suplico – Mi fuerza me abandono y caí de rodillas

– Suki yo…

– No digas nada, solo, solo… - Mi llanto no me permitió continuar y ella como lo hacía cada vez que estaba mal intento por medio de un abrazo consolarme. Nunca antes su cuerpo me había parecido tan ajeno ni su tacto se había sentido tan extraño. – Aléjate – Susurre apenas, ella me observo y retrocedió.

El silencio se apodero de nosotras, gélido, doloroso, imponente. Yo sabía que a su lado no era más que un remplazo y el juguete de segunda mano, pero después del segundo año creí que me había ganado un espacio, que yo estaba significando en su vida lo mismo que ella significaba en la mía, que por fin su rastro se había borrado y solo quedaba un recuerdo de lo que vivieron y lo que él significo, que él era parte de su pasado y es que eso es un recuerdo, pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que me dijera eso? ¿Cómo fue posible que solo con un par de palabras de parte de ese imbécil lograran derrumbar todo lo que habíamos construido durante todo este tiempo?

No recuerdo con exactitud qué fue lo que me impulso a moverme ni si la vi o no al levantarme ni cómo fue que llegue a mi auto, tampoco tengo idea del tiempo que transcurrió mientras estuvimos allí sentadas o si me hablo mientras me marchaba. Lo único claro es que solo hasta que llegue a mi departamento encontré el giro y el peso completo de todos los acontecimientos.

Los días pasaron sin piedad y yo como zombie, viviendo como una maquina sin el más mínimo motivo para continuar; casa-trabajo, trabajo-casa. Rutinario y vacío, cada día insoportable. Sin embargo, un día mis sentidos se reanimaron otra vez cuando por desgracia escuche la fecha del dichoso día… 7 de noviembre, justo ese día cumplíamos 5 años de relación porque técnicamente nunca terminamos; las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no podía desvanecerme allí, estaba en mi trabajo y con o sin ella, tenía la firme idea de continuar haciendo lo que había escogido hacer y fue precisamente gracias a mi amor por el trabajo y empeño después de aquella noche por el mismo que en medio de mi ensimismamiento mi jefe se acercó y me propuso lo que definiría mi camino a partir de allí.

No engañaría a nadie si dijera que no me alegro la noticia, pero pudo más el peso del día que la felicidad de una nueva oportunidad en mi campo laboral. Llegue a mi casa y justo antes de abrir la puerta vi a mi mejor amiga acercándose apresurada a mi lado, solo le bastó una mirada para brindarme un abrazo protector y por fin en sus brazos desate todo mi dolor. Charlamos, llore otro tanto y finalmente cuando menos lo esperaba el timbre de la puerta se dejó sonar por todo el interior del lugar, ella se apresuró a abrir y yo… yo no imagine lo que vería.

Estaba hermosa, quizás más que nunca pero algo me decía que no venía por una reconciliación. Se sentó frente a mí, ni se inmuto por mi estado... Eso dolió.

– Hola – Ese fue el frio inicio de nuestra última conversación

– Hola – Silencio, que gracioso es cuando las personas que compartieron en su momento tanto olvidan hasta como hacer una conversación formal

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me atreví a preguntar al cabo de unos minutos

– Necesitamos hablar, las cosas no terminaron bien aquella noche

– Se salió un poco de mis planes – Reí

– Lo lamento, enserio lo siento Natsuki - ¿Hace cuánto no me llamaba por mi nombre de pila? – Pero él ha cambiado mucho y bueno yo…

– No digas más, agradezco que vinieras aquí a aclarar las cosas, pero no quiero escuchar que lo menciones en mi hogar – Rabia, eso definía a la perfección lo que sentí en ese momento, yo llorando cada noche y ella con él sin ápice de arrepentimiento por lo que me estaba haciendo.

– Perdón Natsuki, no fue mi intención que todo esto pasara, yo pensé que lo había olvidado, enserio creí que era parte de mi pasado y que tú y yo podríamos ser felices pero cuando lo vi…

– Shizuru – Sé que mi voz sonó de cualquier forma menos calmada y apacible como generalmente sonaba por su mirada – No se si no me explique, pero no quiero… es más, te prohíbo que lo nombres aquí. – Pocas veces le había hablado en ese tono, pero en ese momento sentí como si me restregara en la cara que él siempre fue más que yo y estos 5 años no fueron más que una vil ilusión donde la única que se enamoró fui yo.

– Natsuki…

– Si lo que quieres es decirme que lo nuestro llego a su fin, no te preocupes por continuar ya lo has dejado más que claro, ahora por favor, vete de aquí, no quiero seguir viéndote…

– Natsuki… - Busco mi mirada y sus labios temblaron ante lo que seguramente encontró en mis orbes

– Vete Shizuru, no acabes con mi paciencia pues te advierto que estas muy cerca de hacerlo.

– Lo lamento mucho Natsuki, enserio jamás quise que las cosas terminaran así -Entonces se marchó, dejando en mi cabeza el eco del adiós y en mi vida desamor.

Y así, dos años han pasado y yo sigo aquí llorando por su crueldad, como cada séptimo día de cada mes, en el mismo bar de la ciudad a donde, gracias a la oferta de trabajo que justo ese 7 de noviembre recibí de quien era el socio de mi jefe, me mude. Un lugar alejado de todo y de todos, una ciudad donde el 90 por ciento del tiempo tengo una vida donde el dolor solo es un recuerdo y logro sonreír con sinceridad a las personas nuevas que me encuentro, el otro 10 por ciento, lo tiene su recuerdo y como cada 7 en este mismo bar, entre copas y más lagrimas lo intento ahogar.

– Otra botella Camilo, porque hoy hace un dos años dañaron mi corazón y quiero celebrar con otra botella por la nunca me amó.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capítulo. La historia está ya completa, así que intentaré postaearla toda a la mayor brevedad posible. Incluido el final alternativo.

* * *

 _"Las noticias, los pensamientos, las decisiones; todo ello se une en búsqueda de solución. Mis pies se mueven solos buscando escapar de eso que temo; tantos años y sigue el recuerdo, tanto tiempo y aun esta la espina clavada en el pecho._

 _Y así llegó la noche, una más que se va en el vacío de mi vida. Un parque lejano poco transitado se presenta ante mí llamándome como siempre a recorrerle… el refugio perfecto, un espectador más de la vida de seres sin cuerpo._

 _Camino a paso lento recorriendo, observando, disfrutando el frió viento nocturno que choca inclemente contra mis brazos descubiertos y mi rostro de mirar ausente deleitando la soledad, esa que me acompaña cuan fiel secuas, ese reflejo de lo interno._

 _Llego a su centro y me dejo caer en uno de esos bancos ya un poco deteriorados por el trajín del tiempo, por el uso constante de personajes que no piensan más que en ellos. Miro el cielo, "¿cuantas estrellas habrán en este preciso momento después de esas nubes grises? Creo que lloverá de nuevo"_

 _Un suspiro, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo…_

 _Pasan un par de críos ufanados por llegar a la tibieza de un hogar, quizá los espere un chocolate caliente, un regaño y después un abrazo cálido, una dulce madre, una cómoda cama y luego otra mañana._

 _Empieza a llover. Regreso mi rostro al cielo, dentro de poco… Otro suspiro._

 _"Quien ve lo que quiere ver, solo sabe lo que debe saber, una venda cubre sus ojos a una realidad que le aterra no poder prever" ¿que veíamos en esos momentos? Poco y nada recuerdo._

 _Estoy empapada, me llevo una mano a mi rostro; está congelada, ¿será acaso el momento de destruir este encuentro? Un campanazo responde, creo que sí._

 _Me levanto, camino lento… Que importan las gotas que siguen cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, mantienen mis sentidos despiertos._

 _Un vistazo más a mi alrededor, mi recorrido pronto terminó; adiós por esta noche mi silencio desolador, mañana nos veremos en otra nueva función, así que por hoy bajemos el telón._

 _Un paso más, una cafetería, algo de gente taciturna, un café cargado, la cuenta, el sonido de una puerta, mis ojos fijos, otro suspiro… Alguien en mi mesa, contraste de temperaturas, palabras sordas, pasos, de nuevo la calle, una motocicleta, un hogar en penumbras… Un nuevo suspiro…_

 _Terminemos por esta noche…_

 _Un cuerpo mecánico, un beso con sabor a tabaco, nuevas palabras, un rechazo, unas lágrimas, un abrazo de un cuerpo congelado, ojos rojos e irritados, un beso que trasmite consigo un pasado, prendas arrojadas, una cómoda cama, gemidos de placer, un grito ahogado, respiración acelerada que poco a poco es normalizada, aun un cuerpo helado, medio sonrisas en los labios, un último suspiro y cuerpos vencidos por el cansancio cerrando sus ojos sin protestas o reclamos._

 _Llega la nueva mañana, ella lo sabe, es momento de mi encuentro con el pasado, es tiempo de afrontar el dolor para de ese modo continuar sin a nadie lastimar; los motivos de por medio son solo excusas que vaticinan un inevitable momento._

 _Me levanto sin hacer mucho movimiento, no quiero despertarla de su dulce sueño, se ve tan linda cuando duerme; desaparecen sus ojeras, sus facciones que demuestran la tristeza… Cuanto dolor ya le he causado, lo mejor fue por el momento terminarlo. Después de 3 años aún sigo recordando y en el último año ella conmigo la cruz fue cargando. No es justo, es momento de dejar la cobardía y luego intentar ser feliz, por ella debo afrontar todo al fin._

 _Las maletas están preparadas, una taza de café, las llaves sobre la mesa con un colgante como promesa… Mi rumbo, la ciudad de la cual con el corazón roto partí con la firme intención de jamás volver allí..."_

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que llegue, solo mis familiares y mi mejor amiga saben que me encuentro en la ciudad, aunque ninguno de ellos sabe en donde me he querido hospedar.

Los días han pasado más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado, los proyectos de la revista en esta ciudad van todos en orden, marchando como reloj suizo. Quién se habría imaginado que por su culpa ahora soy la dueña de una de las más prestigiosas revistas de todo el país; y digo por su culpa, porque fue por ella que use el trabajo como escudo y barrera, ascendiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estoy.

Me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando me vea…

 _"Kuga-sama, la señorita Tokiha-san ha llegado"_ Akira me saca de mis cavilaciones, no estoy aquí para pensar en eso, estoy aquí para sacar este proyecto y regresar lo más pronto posible a donde pertenezco, que nuestro encuentro será inevitable es otro cuento.

 _"Gracias, dile que pase por favor"_ Me acomodo en mi silla y espero a que mi socia y, cabe aclarar, mejor amiga ingrese por esa puerta.

Ella siempre tan puntual y elegante, con su porte femenino, pícaro y juvenil; si no la viera como a una hermana creo que hubiese caído ante ella en mis tiempos de adolescente.

— Hola Mai, ¿Cómo estás?"

— Hola Nat, muy bien, gracias por preguntar

— Bueno no quiero perder tiempo, vamos al grano. – corto sus formalidades y empiezo a sacar los papeles que debemos revisar

— Creo que esos años en París te han cambiado demasiado Nat, mi idea el día de hoy era invitarte a salir, llevas poco más de tres meses aquí y no te has tomado la molestia de, por lo menos, tomar un café con tu mejor amiga. Creo que hay mucho que contar, llevas tres años fuera y en ese tiempo ni tu familia supo de ti más que lo poco que les dacias en las llamadas de navidad o fechas especiales. No te parec…

— Mai, en estos momentos lo último que quiero es sentarme a charlar sobre mi vida en París, debo acabar esto prontamente para regresar. Sabes que ya no soporto esta ciudad. – La corto a media frase.

— Nat no crees que es momento de olvidarla, no puedes solo pasar la vida huyendo de todo aquello que te la recuerda. Y antes que digas algo, solo estoy preocupada por ti, llevo demasiado tiempo sin verte, sin ver a mi mejor amiga.

— Yo ya la olvide – Dirijo mi atención a los documentos – además llevo 3 meses aquí y desde entonces nos vemos casi a diario…

— No, siempre me encuentro con la dueña y presidente de Premier Amour, nunca con Natsuki Kuga, mi mejor amiga, y en verdad la extraño. – Su rostro se ve tan afligido, sé que tiene razón, llevo tiempo huyendo a lo que solo ella puede decirme, a sus verdades. Suspiro…

— Está bien Mai, tú ganas – Dejo los documentos completamente ordenados y me levanto de mi asiento. – Creo que ya hemos adelantado suficiente por ahora, así que acepto ese café – Le menciono ya fuera de la oficina – Akira, podrías cancelar mis compromisos por hoy, después de eso tú también quedas libre. Nos vemos mañana.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y antes de llegar a mi coche la observo unos segundos, está esperando que diga algo "Tu solo sígueme, debo cambiarme antes de salir" he ingreso en mi automóvil.

Al cabo de un rato estamos en mi apartamento, ingreso directo a mi cuarto mientras Mai solo observa todo detenidamente. Después de estar lista con algo mucho más cómodo, tomo mis llaves y lo invito a salir, no le doy tiempo a hablar demasiado cuando se da cuenta se encuentra dentro de mi auto.

— Wow, tus gustos han mejorado Nat, nunca imagine todo esto – Menciona mientras enciendo el auto

— Si, vivir un tiempo con Jaz me ha contagiado de muchos de sus gustos. – Me observa esperando a que continúe hablando – ya te contare todo, ahora dime a dónde quieres ir, solo recuerdo un par de lugares y ninguno me parece apropiado – Me encojo de hombros, ella solo medio sonríe y me indica el camino.

Nos encontramos en un café-bar en pleno centro de la ciudad, todo con una excelente decoración y buen ambiente, a Jaz le encantaría estar acá. Tiene todo lo que ella busca, sin mencionar el delicioso té que sirven.

— Nat, Natsuki… Oye en qué tanto piensas – Cuestiona Mai tomando mi mano y sacándome de mis cavilaciones

— ¿Eh?... Nada, me dacias – suspira

— ¿Cómo va tu vida?

— Bien, no podría quejarme, sabes que tengo todo por lo que me esforcé hace tanto

— Sabes a lo que me refiero Nat, sé que tu carrera no podría estar en mejor momento, que eso con lo que soñabas desde niña se ha venido cumpliendo, no hay que tener 2 dedos de frente para saber eso… - hizo una pausa mientras bebía de su café – Me refiero a cómo va tu corazón – Si, ella siempre tan certera.

— No sé qué esperas que te diga respecto a eso, sabes que después de ella deje de creer en el amor. – iba a interrumpir pero yo proseguí – No me refiero a que no la haya superado, solo que fueron casi cinco años tirados a la basura y después de eso, el amor solo se transformó en un mito para mí, además no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo un gran trabajo por delante para posicionar a mi revista como la mejor del mundo, ese es mi actual amor. – ella solo suspiro de nuevo

— Entiendo, entonces debo suponer que la Jaz que mencionaste antes es solo una amiga más verdad… - Debí suponerlo, a ella no se le escapa nada.

— Bueno… ella… - suspiro – Jazmín es más que eso, ha estado conmigo en todo este tiempo, la aprecio, me soporta y compartimos mi apartamento en París, además me cuida y para qué negarlo, en un tiempo también llego suplir esas necesidades, pero… Sé que ella siente algo más por mí, mas no puedo corresponderle como debería… Ella lo entiende, sabe que es lo máximo que puede recibir de mi –suspiro – Y sé que es injusto, pero... – doy un sorbo a mi té intentando huir de su inquisidora mirada – Por eso vine, por eso estoy acá, quiero intentar algo con ella y para ello debo enfrentar a mis demonios, la revista fue una excusa, una vuelta del destino que me indico que era momento de afrontar las cosas.

— Nat la verdad yo n…

— Sé que crees que no la he olvidado, es más yo en ocasiones lo también lo dudo, pero confió en que lo único que quede de ella es ese miedo a ser dañada de nuevo, esa espina que clavo tan fuerte en mi pecho y que sé, solo viéndola podría descubrir que ya ha sido cuidadosamente retirada, dejando únicamente la molesta cicatriz.

— Por tu bien espero que así sea, no quiero verte sufrir, ya has pasado suficien… - se detuvo a media frase y miro hacia un ponto detrás de mí – suficiente… Esto Nat, me podrías acompañar a comprar algo, acabo de recordar que… que debo comprar un traje nue… – Al notar su nerviosismo por reflejo gire mi cuerpo para intentar encontrar el motivo de dicha reacción de mi mejor amiga. Pero cuando lo hice sentí como todo a mí alrededor perdía importancia y se hacía cada vez más opaco y lejano… - …vo…

Allí estaba ella, sonriente como nunca antes y con un precioso vestido negro que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, con su cabello recogido graciosamente denotando que se encontraba más largo de lo que yo recordaba; allí estaba con un firme agarre al brazo de aquel hombre que hasta el día de hoy me cuesta pronunciar su nombre. El mozo los dirigía a una mesa que según por la dirección que traían los haría pasar inevitablemente por un lado de nosotros.

Me sentí aturdida por tal escena, algo en mi corazón se comprimió fuerte, el aire me empezó a faltar, pero no podía apartar mi vista de ellos y fue entonces donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella se detuvo en su delicado andar y yo por fin salí de mi sopor; mire a Mai de nueva cuenta y aparentando que nada había pasado le di un pequeño sorbo a mi té para continuar después con la charla.

— Claro, si deseas puedo acompañarte, hasta donde recuerdo y por lo que veo, tus gustos a la hora de elegir vestuario siguen siendo muy precarios. – Le regale una sonrisa de esas ensayadas y falsas que había aprendido a usar con excelencia en Paris – Además así me cuentas como ha ido tu vida, siento que la única que ha hablado todo este tiempo he sido yo.

— Eh… - Seguía con su vista en ella

— Ya cambia esa cara, parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma – Le mencione lo más casual posible, mientras le pasaba una mano por su frente, logrando así por fin captar su atención.

— Eh, si, vale – Me observo confundida (siempre tan discreta) al tiempo que yo levantaba mi mano para solicitar la cuenta, rogando al cielo que el mozo no se retardara y que ella entendiera, si me había reconocido, de lo cual estoy segura, mi tácito mensaje de no querer hablar o… no por el momento. Pero como lo esperaba nada de eso sucedió.

— Tokiha-san, tiempo sin verte – Saludo amigablemente Reito a mi mejor amiga antes de posar su vista en mí, justo entonces su sonrisa cambio por una milésima de segundo; sus ojos no lograron ocultar la sorpresa y su voz el… nerviosismo, alegría, ira (¿?) No sé cómo definirlo. – Na… Kuga-san

— Hola ¿Cómo han estado? – Conteste como si nada observándolos a ambos, Mai volvió a observarme contrariada.

— Muy bien, pero… ¡Wow! Vaya sorpresa encontrarte, llevas mucho tiempo perdida – Contesto ampliando su sonrisa y recuperando la compostura que denote, perdió al verme.

— Sí, he estado un poco ocupada en los últimos años, después de cierto incidente –No pude evitar un deje de rencor en mi voz y por primera vez desde el inicio de esa "amena" situación Shizuru se atrevió a mirarme – me dedique a mi trabajo y bueno, posicionar mi revista como una de las mejores no es un trabajo fácil. – Sonreí de nueva cuenta con mi mascara puesta.

— Sí, me imagino y debo decirte que es muy buena, Shizuru no pierde edición alguna ¿Verdad amor? – La atrajo un poco hacia sí.

— Eh, si, si, es realmente buena – Respondió con la mirada en cualquier lugar menos en mí, cuando llego el mozo con la cuenta.

— Bueno gracias por sus halagos, pero me temo que debemos dejar la charla aquí, ya nos retirábamos. – Dije mientras tomaba mi cartera y pagaba la cuenta. – Ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo.

— Igualmente Kuga-san, espero verte pronto

— Yo igual… - Me despedí de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, como ya tenía por costumbre, y no pude sentirme más hipócrita. Finalmente tome mis cosas y solo empecé a marcharme mientras Mai hacia su respectiva despedida para luego posicionarse a mi lado.

— ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto después de unos minutos de estar en silencio, cuando estábamos ingresando al auto con su tono de voz notoriamente preocupado.

— Solo vámonos de aquí, este lugar empezó a asfixiarme. – Y después de eso solo se escuchó el sonido de las llantas de mi Audi CES quemando el asfalto al acelerar a fondo.


	3. Chapter 3

Como he dicho con anterioridad esta sería una historia corta, de modo que aquí va el siguiente capítulo y he de decir que el final, o bueno, el primer final.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerla y a aquellos que han dejado su comentario.

Espero les guste...

* * *

Otro par de meses después de aquello, estoy a solo un par de semanas para culminar todo mi trabajo aquí en la revista para así dejarla en las manos de mi mejor amiga y regresar a mi vida en París. La inauguración oficial se aproxima y con ella mi nueva huida; una que espero sea la definitiva.

Culmina el día, observo el reloj " _9:00 pm_ ". Es hora de ir a mi hogar temporal. Tomo mis cosas, analizo el celular, " _Quizá debería llamarla…_ ". Marco su número, pero al último segundo desisto de la idea, _para qué_.

Dos horas dando vueltas por la ciudad; un camino conocido, aparco el auto y a paso lento me dirijo a un pequeño puesto de comida que solía visitar. Tomo asiento en el primer lugar vacío y siento como todos me observan, quizá no es tan típico ver a alguien de facha elegante en un lugar como este o tal vez soy reconocida por los clientes que por lo que alcance a analizar no han cambiado más que en su aspecto, un tanto más envejecido; igual pronto pierden importancia, saco mi celular y empiezo a adelantar trabajo para mañana.

La mesera se acerca, me sonríe discreta, con un brillo en su mirar que supe reconocer inmediatamente, toma mi pedido; yo la observo alejarse, sabiendo que es lo que quiere más creo que está buscando algo en quien no debe. Llega el pedido, otra sonrisa aunque más abierta para marcharse con un guiño a continuar con su ciclo.

Pronto he terminado mi cena, aquella chica coqueta regresa y me da la cuenta, le entrego el dinero mientras ella su número en una nota discreta, una última sonrisa y me retiro para una nueva mañana.

 _"Kuga-sama alguien desea verla, dice que es de parte de Tokiha-san"_ – Me comunica Akira

 _"Dile que pase, Akira. Por cierto ya es casi la 1, vete a almorzar, yo sobreviviré sin ti ese tiempo, así que tranquila_ "

"Si Srta., gracias." – Contesta al tiempo que alguien va ingresando a mi oficina. No me inmuto en levantar la vista de los documentos que tengo, simplemente le indico que tome asiento y dicha persona lo hace presurosa.

— Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Sigo observando los documentos, quizá lo tome como falta de respeta, pero debo terminar lo más pronto posible.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo, Suki – Esa voz y esa forma de llamarme me heló la sangre; levanto rápidamente mi vista y justo frente a mí se encuentra Shizuru con mirada tímida y nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con un tono más brusco de lo que hubiese querido.

— Ya te dije, quiero hablar contigo...

— No tenemos nada que hablar Shizuru, si era solo eso, entonces te pido el favor de que te retires de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo por terminar.

— Claro que tenemos cosas que hablar, debemos hablar de nosotras, de lo que paso…

— Shizuru, aquí no existe ningún nosotras y lo que paso… no quiero tus explicaciones, suficiente tuve en esa época.

— Sé que ha sido mi culpa, pero solo quiero que me perdones, yo realmente lamento lo que ocurrió, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte ni mucho menos que todo terminara así. – mencionó tomando mi mano sobre el escritorio.

— Mira, lo que pasó está olvidado, ¿quieres que te perdone?, okey, estás perdonada. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer – Espeté con la mirada más fría que pude y zafándome de su agarre.

— ¿Por qué eres así? Vengo a buscarte para aclarar todo y tú solo huyes. Como aquellas veces que discutíamos, como aquel día en la playa, como cuando fui a tu casa, como cuando te llamaba. ¡¿Por qué te niegas a escucharme?! – Se levantó molesta

— ¿Qué esperas que te diga, Shizuru?, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione? Tú estás feliz con tu vida, déjame seguir con la mía. – Respondí igual de molesta – ¡Me cambiaste por ese idiota, nunca fui suficiente, siempre fue él, siempre estuvo su maldito fantasma, ahora no vengas a pedirme que te escuche cuando no te pensaste ni dos veces el revolcarte con ese cuando yo salí a aquel viaje; cuando no te importo mi dolor ni que me ahogara en alcohol los subsiguientes días; cuando fuiste tú quien envió nuestros 5 años juntas a la basura!

— Sé que cometí un error, pero por favor, deja que te explique, ¡escúchame! – Se acercó a mí e intento abrazarme.

— ¿Acaso tú me escuchaste? – Me alejé bruscamente – ¿Siquiera te inmutaste cuando me destruiste? Ahora no me pidas algo de lo que no tienes derecho.

— ¡Te llame miles de veces! Te busque pero fue muy tarde, él… Yo te amaba Suki, realmente te amaba, pero estaba confundida… Estaba mi familia, llego él, sabes lo que significó para mí, pero tu… - intentó un nuevo acercamiento

— ¡Ja! ¿Me amabas? Claro, amabas tener a alguien que cumpliera tus caprichos, amabas tener a alguien que diera todo por ti, ¡amabas tener a tu maldito perrito faldero!, pero no más, Shizuru. – Di tres pasos hacia atrás y tomaba el puente de mi nariz al tiempo que suspiraba – Mira, no quiero discutir, de verdad, ya deja las cosas así, sigue feliz con tu vida como lo estabas haciendo, mantén esa sonrisa que vi en el restaurante el otro día, olvida que regrese, olvida que en algún momento me dejaste por Reito – como me molesto su nombre en mis labios – haz como si simplemente hubiésemos quedado en que no funcionaría y ambas decidimos seguir nuestros caminos. Manda a un rincón de tu cabeza lo malo de nuestra historia, quédate con lo bueno – Suspiré nuevamente y ella me observo sin habla unos segundos, quizá minutos; minutos que me parecieron eternos, minutos donde no logre descifrar qué me decía esos ojos que antes leía a la perfección; mas justo cuando pensaba dar por terminada la discusión ella rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y si no quiero?, ¿si no deseo olvidar? – Se acercaba lentamente a mí – Si te dijera que no he sido feliz, que he pagado el precio por mi confusión por dejarme llevar por las presiones, por lo que quería mi familia; que ese día en el restaurante sólo estaba fingiendo porque era una comida familiar – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, yo no me había fijado en qué momento había desaparecido la distancia entre ambas – Si te dijera que en los últimos 3 años solo he pensado en ti, en lo estúpida que fui cuando hubiese podido ser la mujer más feliz del planeta al ser tu esposa, si te dijera que no he dejado de amarte, que las confusiones se esfumaron cuando te vi porque allí regresaron mis esperanzas… – Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, su aliento enajenante chocando con el mío - … Si te dijera que quiero recuperarte – Y el espacio quedó reducido a nada, sus labios junto a los míos en un beso lento pero desesperado. Un beso que apagó mis funciones cerebrales.

Un beso que sabía a gloria, que había extrañado más de lo que pudiera reconocer, tan suave como lo recordaba pero cargado de miedo a que nada funcionara. Mis manos terminaron en su cintura, las de ella alrededor de mi cuello, en ambos casos ejerciendo más presión, buscando mayor contacto mientras nuestros labios danzaban y el corazón se aceleraba. Pero nada es eterno, eso me lo recordó mi celular cuando empezó a sonar sacándonos a ambas de ese momento.

— Buenas tardes – Contesté aun con Shizuru tomando mi cuello

— Jaz… - Creo que mi rostro fue un poema, alejé a Shizuru como si quemara y camine al otro extremo de la oficina, mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps – Saqué una botella de Whisky y me serví una copa – Oui – Tomé de un sorbo su contenido – Tu me manques trop– Otra copa - Vous voir bientôt, vous aimer. – Y la llamada culminó.

— ¿Quién era?

— Jazmín – Otra copa

— ¿Quién es Jazmín? – Preguntó molesta

— Fujino, la verdad es mejor que hablemos en otro momento – suspiro – justo ahora tengo mucho trabajo – la observe con mi careta puesta, mientras mi mente me gritaba que lo ocurrido jamás debí haberlo permitido – entenderás que no puedo retrasarme.

— Ah… - Bajó su mirada – Lo entiendo… – se acercó y tomo mi rostro con intención de besarme, mas sus intenciones terminaron en mi mejilla.

— Que tengas buen día, Fujino. – Me alejé de ella y tomé asiento mientras simulaba concentrar mi atención en los documentos anteriores, dando con ello por terminada nuestra charla y, por consiguiente, su presencia en mi oficina.

* * *

La semana pasó volando… sin contratiempos, sin visitas inesperadas, sin llamadas desde lejos; solo trabajo y los detalles de la inauguración oficial de la revista. Esa que daría inicio en escasos minutos. Era un día tan callado y ameno que de una u otra forma me aterraba.

Doy los últimos detalles de lo que se debe hacer; reviso el protocolo, que todo esté en su lugar y, por último, me doy una pequeña ojeada para revisar mi ropa, mi rostro y mi cabello.

— Estás hermosa, Nat, todos quedaran deslumbrados con tu belleza, no te preocupes – Masculló Mai junto a mi oído justo detrás de mí, logrando que yo saltara de mi sitio y un grito escapara de mi garganta; ella sonrió ante ese último hecho. –Todo saldrá bien.

— Eso espero – Mi nerviosismo era notorio, no tanto por la inauguración, no tanto por la cantidad de personas, no tanto por el discurso que debía dar; sino por la presencia de ella y por la charla que se tendría que dar esa noche, por iniciativa de ella o mía.

Las horas fueron pasando entre saludos, felicitaciones, una que otra presentación y mi mirada que sin querer la buscaba entre la multitud, en cada persona que iba llegando al tan concurrido evento, mas mi búsqueda inconsciente fue interrumpida por el llamado de mi mejor amiga que sin saber cómo o cuándo se encontraba en la tarima acallando a los músicos y pidiendo atención a los presentes. El momento había llegado, era hora del discurso que oficialmente inauguraría la revista.

Me encaminé a paso firme pero elegante hacia el escenario, como siempre Mai y su toque de gracia me ayudo a subir con un ademán principesco y después de una breve presentación me cedió el micrófono. No sé ha ciencia cierta qué fue lo que de mis labios estaba saliendo, solo sé que seguí buscándola para al final encontrarla en el momento justo donde di mis agradecimientos y el público estalló en aplausos. Dispuesta a encararla, afanada, nerviosa, asustada, y porque no decirlo, bastante desesperada por tenerla a mi lado, sentir su aroma y su calor; fui detenida por un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura, una fragancia conocida y una voz melodiosa que me hablaba al oído con un español demarcado por su acento francés, antes de girarme para quedar cara a cara con Jazmín. _"Felicitaciones, Nat_ " fue lo que susurró en mi oído, luego un beso largo con sabor a alegría entremezclado con algo de temor… Este podría ser el último, estoy segura que fue lo que pensó.

Entonces yo recordé: aquella mañana donde deje París, aquel colgante justo a mis llaves simbolizaba más que un 'volveré', simbolizaba mi promesa de aclarar las cosas antes de la este día; el día donde Jaz vendría por mí para regresar sola o juntas, pero eso dependía de mí.

El beso culminó con la mirada de algunos sobre nosotras, pero sobre todo la mirada de Shizuru clavada en mi espalda y la de Mai buscando entender lo que pasaba; sin embargo, a ambas les resté importancia. La mujer que continua con su firme agarre en mi cintura, como temiendo que me fuese a escapar, merecía toda mi atención, después de todo ella ha sido quien más ha tenido que soportar... los demás entonces podrían esperar.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunté apenas, con la sonrisa en mis labios, no podría negar que aunque de algún modo lo sabía me había tomado por sorpresa. Una grata sorpresa.

— Casi al medio día – Sonrió de forma limpia, algo en mi corazón empezó a sentir – lamento no haberte avisado, pero quería darte una sorpresa. No hay nada más encantador que tu rostro cuando algo bueno se sale de tus planes – Mencionó quedo para volver a besarme.

— Vaya, veo que estás muy bien acompañada, Natsuki, ahora entiendo muchas cosas –Una voz fría se dejó escuchar rompiendo el mágico momento, me separe rápidamente de Jazmín al reconocerla y di media vuelta encarándola un tanto atemorizada, mas Jaz tomó con una de sus manos de nueva cuenta mi cintura y me pegó hacia sí. La señal de alerta saltó en mi cabeza, aun sin mencionarlo Jazmín sabía quién era ella y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera que nos deparara lo que venía.

— Mucho gusto Jazmín Dupont Rousseau

—Shizuru Fujino, pero lamento no poder decir lo mismo

La tensión podía cortarse en el aire, entre sus miradas cargadas de amenazas, entre ese espacio donde ellas se reconocían y hablaban sin hablar mientras yo era una mera espectadora, entre el ligero temblor de la mano que sostenía mi cintura cuando intente moverme. Fue entonces donde la respuesta saltó a la luz, clara y limpia, solo una de ellas estaría en mi futuro como mi compañera, solo una podría ostentar con orgullo mi amor, solo una de ellas era quien tenía mi corazón.

Las observé a ambas analizando a cada una, finalmente me solté del agarre y sin esperar protestas tomé de la mano a Shizuru alejándonos a paso acelerado de donde nos entrabamos, adentrándonos al pequeño jardín casi vacío, gracias al frío, para detenernos frente a la estatua de mármol que adornaba el centro de este.

Su sonrisa era invaluable. Sin decir más, juntas tomamos asiento. Yo elevé mi vista al cielo, ella me siguió un momento en silencio recordando juntas nuestro pasado y esa costumbre de antaño, donde gastábamos minutos disfrutando de la mutua compañía y el cielo imponente que maravillosa vista ofrecía.

Suspiro, 3 años ya… callando explicaciones, conteniendo impulsos y temores. Ese era el momento de hablar, no se podía postergar.

Bajé la vista, me ubiqué mejor, la observé a ella, ella me observó y allí, donde nuestras caretas se interponían, donde el universo interno se confundía en una lucha para abrir paso al corazón, donde cada quien buscaba encontrar algo más en los ojos de su contraparte, develar sus más íntimos secretos ocultos tras el manto de nuestros ojos; allí comprendí que es mejor no dar rienda suelta a los impulsos, que las historias muertas no deben intentar revivirse, que era mejor arrancarme esa parte del corazón, entregárselo como presente del pasado vivido y que este era irremediablemente nuestro último adiós, el capítulo final de nuestra historia de amor.

Tras otro suspiro se abría paso la última función.

— Shizuru yo … - Pero un dedo en mis labios me calló

— No digas nada – Silencio que se extendió por varios minutos, solo el viento nos acompañaba junto a la música del interior cada vez más lejana – Estás enamorada de ella ¿verdad?

— Si – Fue toda mi respuesta

— Debí haberlo imaginado desde el día en tu oficina – Ahora fue ella quien suspiró –Tiene mucha suerte, se ha llevado consigo el corazón de una persona realmente maravillosa.

— Creo que la de la suerte soy yo, ella ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa y aun así se ha mantenido a mi lado; aun sabiendo todo, aun bajo mis condiciones, aun con mis limitaciones, pero por fin me he dado cuenta… - Giré mi vista hacia donde ella había estado.

— Supongo entonces que definitivamente te he perdido – De sus labios salió una sonrisa melancólica, de sus ojos gotas tibias empapando sus mejillas.

— Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites sabrás que puedes encontrarme – Susurré limpiando sus lágrimas, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con las mías, unas que no supe en qué momento salieron.

— Te lo agradezco – Nuestros ojos nuevamente se encontraron, ya sin máscaras, ya sin ocultar nada; nuestro aliento choco por última vez y nuestros labios se rozaron firmando con ello la despedida, el punto final de esa fase en nuestras vidas donde nuestros caminos se cruzaron como algo más que amigas. Un último beso cargado de un pasado ya encarcelado en el baúl de las memorias que muchos atesoramos y abierto a un futuro incierto pero finalmente desligado de un amor no terminado. El último roce de nuestros labios, con sabor agridulce: salado por lo amargo que se espera quede olvidado y dulce por la historia que durante mucho tiempo, de la mano, juntas trazamos. Un beso de despedida, cañón impulsor a una nueva vida.

* * *

 _Dos mujeres con sus manos entrelazadas, sin inmutarse por las miradas, siguiendo los caminos que llevan al centro de un viejo parque de París. El cielo se encuentra despejado, el sol en lo alto y el viento trayendo consigo una fresca brisa de verano. Ambas se sientan en aquella banca vieja, olvidada, hasta cierto punto marginada, mas para ellas tan apreciada._

 _Allí se conocieron una noche de invierno, de allí cada una viajaba en cierto momento a sus encuentros. Allí, en esa banca, una confesó sus sentimientos, la otra tomó decisiones que sellaron aquel presente y allí sería el nuevo inicio de la familia Dupont-Kuga, pues en esa misma banca donde años atrás en una noche fría Natsuki decidió qué hacer y Jazmín no dejarse vencer; la última pediría la mano de la mujer que huyó de su pasado, que quedo sin armas ante el primer amor, para con el tiempo hundirse en un duro caparazón, ese que con mucho esfuerzo la otra eliminó para abrirse paso a una vida, que aunque con tropiezos, estaría llena de amor._

 _Siempre se dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida, razón tienen quienes la idea motivan. Ese amor que se vivió intenso, puro, inocente, desbordante y hasta impaciente siempre estará guardado en la memoria de quien lo siente; estará presente en recuerdos que se acariciaran con afecto por momentos; pero en ocasiones como esta, darán paso a el amor que nos mantendrá, ya con la debida experiencia, por las mieles del día a día, hasta el fin de nuestra vida._

 _O eso es en lo que ellas confían._

 ** _Fin_**


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a aquellos (as) quienes leyeron esta locura y a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar, me alegra saber que por ahí afuera hay personas a las que, incluso proyectos tan vagos como el presente, les guste. Sé que para muchos(as) no fue del todo de su agrado o quizá mi forma de escribir les resultó tediosa... En cualquier caso, gracias tanto si te gustó como si no.

El caso es que no puedo cambiar lo hecho, no puedo ni tampoco quiero porque en su momento simbolizó una catarsis a lo que yo experimentaba. Por tanto el final de mi preferencia es el primero y, como notarán en este, hay más pasión y más empeño en aquel. Y no es que no crea en las segundas oportunidades, soy partidaria de dar hasta terceras, pero muchas veces vale más la pena continuar con quien las heridas empezó a sanar que volver a intentar con alguien que nos da un amor, a veces, ya muy contaminado.

Pero en fin... Este es el final alternativo, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _"Siempre me he recordado que ha sido mi culpa el resultado._

 _Fui yo quien le dejó, fui yo quien traicionó, fui yo quien cometió el error, fui yo quien su propia tumba cavó. Mas aun con la certeza, el conocimiento de mi bajeza, esperaba redención antes que este dolor._

 _Y es que ya lo sabía, ya temía, ya dolía. Sus ojos me lo decían, pero fui ciega y engreída, debía amarme para toda la vida… o por lo menos con eso me convencía._

 _Pero la realidad me había encarado, sin anestesia me había mostrado que las decisiones del pasado marcan el futuro y debemos aceptarlo._

 _Todavía la recuerdo a ella, sus tibias lágrimas y mi pena. Recuerdo sus labios en aquel último beso, su sonrisa melancólica, el esfuerzo que hacía para no dañarme más. Aun con todo lo que yo le había hecho ella seguía procurando mi bienestar. Sin embargo, su destino la esperaba… Aquella mujer se había llevado una verdadera joya esa noche nublada._

 _Jazmín…_

 _Quisiera decir que su nombre no me resulta detestable, quisiera ser mejor persona y aceptar por las buenas que se llevó mi corazón y mi vida aquel día. Me gustaría mentir y decir que no la odio por arrebatarme el amor de mi vida, pero no me va la hipocresía y, aunque cínica suene mi ira inmerecida, la odio como jamás he odiado y si sigue en pie es porque Nat jamás me perdonaría si algo le sucediese a esa… señorita._

 _Y es que han pasado los años, desde lejos las he estado observando. Natsuki es feliz y yo he aprendido a vivir así…_

* * *

 _¡Mentira!..."_

* * *

Sí, era mentira porque aquella mañana Shizuru la oportunidad esperaba.

Era mentira porque después de 3 años de idílico amor, ella no lo soportó y esta vez el tablero organizó. Que se prepare el mundo con temor, que tiemble el infierno y el diablo se esconda en un caparazón; Kiyohime llegó.

Y es que cuando el amor llama, cuando tu corazón algo tan fuerte clama no existen palabras, no existen incorrectas circunstancias… "que en la guerra y el amor todo valga".

* * *

Dos mujeres, una tarde calmada... El cielo se encuentra despejado, el sol en lo alto y el viento trayendo consigo una fresca brisa de verano. Ambas están sentadas en aquella banca vieja, olvidada, hasta cierto punto marginada. Ambas están calmadas, aunque algo duele con cada palabra.

Lo intentaron, de eso no hay duda, para todos es claro que ellas se amaron con cierta locura. Locura por querer ocupar un lugar que le pertenece a alguien más. Locura por querer olvidar. Locura por no querer las manos soltar. Locura por traicionar. Locura por camuflar. Locura por decir 'no más'. Locura por tantas mentiras dichas ya, a ellas mismas y a los demás.

Mentira… Mentira porque a una la destroza, mentira porque una se siente sucia y horrible persona. Mentira porque la calma no es una realidad.

Shizuru ha sido de armas tomar, Natsuki débil ante su amabilidad, Jazmín, quizá, solo una víctima más. Pero no lo resiente, siempre estuvo consiente.

Y la destroza, y la hiere… más por la comodidad, más por lo que no queremos dejar atrás, más porque a su extraño modo ambas se habían aprendido a amar. Sin embargo, ella también veía a alguien más, ella también es culpable de ese previsible final.

Una mirada, no hay mucho por hablar, no hay despedida, no hay promesas que serán incumplidas. Como dos extrañas cada una toma una ruta conocida: Jazmín hacia el viejo café, la espera quien sin miedos su corazón le quiere dejar tener. Natsuki hacia un lujoso hotel, espera que Shizuru aprecie su amor esta vez.

Y es que cuando se ama tan intensamente esa primera vez, no hay amor futuro que logre vencer la semilla implantada por aquel. Necesitaron años, necesitaron estar lejos y sufrir cada una por su lado, pero finalmente el destino las ha juntado y esta vez se encargarán de que se mantenga así hasta el final de sus años.

 _"Bienvenida a casa, Nat-su-ki_ "- Una sonrisa, un beso, un abrazo.

 _"Estoy en casa, Shizuru"_ – una mirada, una promesa, un tácito "te amo".

No es mucho lo que se pueda decir que pasó, el futuro tal vez las compensó. Finalmente ellas eran, son y serán su Primer y único amor.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo intensión de alargarme mucho más en comentarios. Sólo quería mencionar que si alguien desea que explique un poco más lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que se diera este final... podría hacerlo.

De nuevo gracias y feliz día.

ATT: S.B.


End file.
